


fight on, fight on

by helsinkibaby



Category: Sleepy Hollow (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Community: 1-million-words, F/M, Het, february bingo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-13 01:20:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3362453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helsinkibaby/pseuds/helsinkibaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jenny and Frank spend the whole night fighting</p>
            </blockquote>





	fight on, fight on

**Author's Note:**

> February Bingo: prompt "make up sex"

The sun was just beginning to peek through the kitchen blinds as Jenny sat at the kitchen table, her head in her hands. Frank had never seen her look like that before, so completely defeated, and it broke his heart twice as much as it could have because he knew he was to blame for it. 

"The sun's coming up," he told her quietly and she chuckled as she dropped her hands onto the smooth wood of the table, looked across at him where he stood. 

"I can't believe we've been fighting all night about this," she said and a memory came to him, made him smile. 

"Like my daddy told me the day I got married," he murmured. "Never go to bed on an argument." He could hear his father's voice, clear as if he was standing right beside him, and Frank wished he was - he could use a father's wisdom right now. "Fight on, son... fight on."

Jenny laughed at that, shook her head and a cascade of curls swished around her shoulders. Frank's fingers itched with sudden desire and he crossed the room to pull out a chair and sit down beside her. "I think I would have liked your dad," she said and he nodded as he placed a hand on her shoulder. 

"He would have loved you," he said, hand caressing her shoulder, those curls tickling his skin, doing nothing to salve the itch. "Jenny, you know I have to do this."

Her lips pressed into a thin line. "You know what happens to cops in prison." It wasn't the first time she'd made that argument and if he was honest, it was a compelling one. Just not as compelling as his. 

"They're going after Macey," he reminded her. "After everything she's been through... the accident, Ancitif... they're trying to prove she had something to do with those murders." The image of his baby girl, face contorted by pure evil, snapping a priest's neck danced through his mind and his stomach turned. "I swore, the day she was born, that I would do whatever it took to protect her. Whatever the cost."

Jenny nodded, eyes to the ceiling and a thin sheen of tears over them. "I know that," she whispered.   She shook her head again, covered her lips with her hands briefly. "God, I should have known better than to fall for an honourable man." As she spoke, her hand moved from her lips to his cheek, thumb tracing a path up and down. He covered her hand with his own, moved his head so he could place a kiss to her open palm. 

"If there was any other way..."

Jenny nodded again, leaned closer to him. "I know," she whispered as she brought her lips to his. 

They didn't talk much after that; well, not anything sensible anyway. Not when his fingers finally got to tangle through the mane of hair, not when they were busy working their way over her body, undoing belts and buttons, divesting her of her clothes. Nor were her hands idle, making just as short work of his clothes, pulling him down to the floor on top of her before rolling them over as she took charge, set the pace. 

By the time they came back to themselves, the sun was fully up, streaming through the blinds. Jenny's head was lying on Frank's chest, his arms around her, when she spoke. "Just so we're clear... I still think there's another way."

He grinned, knowing she couldn't see him. "Noted." His hand found hers and he laced their fingers together, raised them to his lips. "But we're ok, right?"

Jenny raised herself up on one elbow, leaned forward to kiss him again. "Always," she whispered and he could only hope that that was true.


End file.
